


Techno’s Poop Brigade

by kORREs



Category: Sapnap - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom, colossal shit, feces - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kORREs/pseuds/kORREs
Summary: I do not endorse slander of Sapnap and/or Technoblade. This is satire, don’t take it seriously.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Techno’s Poop Brigade

It was a Friday afternoon. Sapnap was waiting at the cafe down the block, waiting for his date to arrive. He bit on his straw nervously, face in palm, thoughts protruding out of his brain, “what if they don’t like me? what if we don’t go well together?” He continued to ponder, nervously looking at the door each time a customer marched in. 

Finally, a man strutted into the cafe, bag in hand, flipping his hair just like a model. “Zoo wee mama, imagine if my date were that handsome, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself!” The man slowly walked around the building, phone in hand, searching for someone. Sweat began to build on Sapnaps forehead. The man walked up to him and said “Nicholas?” 

Oh no. It was Dave. NOT DAVE!

He had pink hair, tied loosely in a braid to the said of his head, and red eyes that looked like squashed raspberries. “Ah yeah,,, hey…” he didn’t know what to do. How should he act? What should he say?

Technoblade or ‘Dave’ as he was called, sat down not beside, but ONTOP of Sapnap. Sapnap was pretty shocked, considering this was the first time they had ever met in person.

“ummm.. would you mind sitting on the side?”  
“Oh Nick. I’m not like that” 

After saying that, Technos face started going beet red. And not for the reason you may be thinking. Techno was attempting to take a colossal shaft on Sapnap! “Yo, what are you doing?” Sapnap stood up, pants covered in shit.

“I’m marking my territory.” 

Sapnap tried to run out of that place as fast as possible. But Techno was well built, and speedy at that. He grabbed Nicholas’ arm and looked into his eyes. 

“Sapnap. Why are you running away? Don’t be scared.” 

Techno then pulled Sapnap into the sewer, and knocked him out with a baseball bat. By the time Sapnap had regained consciousness, techno was staring at him. He looked around him, and he was covered in colossal shit! He almost threw up. 

Techno grabbed his face and furiously made out with him. 

Then they got married in the sewers, wedded by Dreamwastaken and Julius Cesar. 

The end :))


End file.
